music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Yeah: Part II
Hell Yeah: Part II is the fourth studio album released by Call It a Tragedy, on June 12, 2005 through Wreckway Records. Produced in about month and a half, the album was as successful as, if not more so than, their previous album, Hell Yeah, with the singles "Party Song", "Wherever You Want", and "Sad Song" peaking at #5, #12, and #25 on the Billboard Hot 100, respectively. Production Call It a Tragedy had just finished up their 2004-2005 tour Call It a....World Tour!!, and Wreckway Records, their label, encouraged them to take a break due to all the touring probably tiring them out; however, the band was more excited than exhausted and completed a full-length follow up (to be named Hell Yeah: Part II from the start) within a month and a half, from April 25 to June 10, as stated in the album's linear notes. Sound As for the album's sound, many previous fans argued that the album had more piano in it than last time, this time being the dominant instrument for one song in the album and a secondary instrument in roughly half the songs. However, many agree on the fact that the album is, for the most part, completely a rock album. Release/Sales The album was released June 12, 2005, just two days after production had been officially completed, and it debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200, their first #1 album in the US, with the previous album, Hell Yeah, debuting/peaking at #2. The album went on to sell over 4,000,000 records, being certified 4x Platinum by the RIAA, around as many copies as Hell Yeah had sold. Singles *"Party Song" was chosen as the album's lead single, released on May 19, 2005, just one week after it had been recorded/finished. The song was their most successful at the time, peaking at #5 on the Billboard Hot 100 for three weeks in July 2005 and being certified 2x Platinum in the US. *"Sad Song", released on August 31, 2005 as the album's second single, was a moderate hit for them, peaking at #25 on the Billboard Hot 100 after a slow climb through fall 2005, and was certified Gold by the RIAA. *"I Don't Care", released as the album's third single on November 10, 2005, was not very successful, not charting at all on the Hot 100, instead peaking at #107. The song did not certify in the US. *"Wherever You Want" was the album's fourth and final single, released February 4, 2006, and performed very well, debuting at #20 on the Billboard Hot 100, the band's highest debut, at the time, and eventually peaked at #12 on the Billboard Hot 100, with sales of over 1,500,000, being certified Platinum by the RIAA. Reception Similar to last time, the album was not received very well, receiving a 29 out of a possible 100 score from mainstream critics, who said, "Hell Yeah: Part II' is a perfect sequel to Hell Yeah, with the same sound, same concept, same music: that's definitely not a good thing. Unfortunately this album will probably be a hit, too." The same critic who had reviewed the band's previous album, Hell Yeah, in 2004, said a similar thing about this album, regarding the band's age: "Fourteen? Fifteen? May be a little older, but they're still way too young for this kind of material." Personnel *Stephen DeHolles — guitar, vocals *Tyler Johnson — bass, backing vocals, piano *Richard White — drums